


Normal

by Monica_Laurette



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Abnegation Faction, Erudite Faction, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Laurette/pseuds/Monica_Laurette
Summary: Normal is the story of Nicole, an Erudite born and raised.  However, she isn't where she should be if she wants to stay there, which she doesn't.  She transfers to a new faction, meets someone, yet doesn't know how to express this within her new home.  However, she does it in the most factionly way possible, for where she now lives.  Her life is full of surprises, but it all turns out okay in the end.  You'll love her brother...or not, you decide on how you like him.  One choice, will pick your favorite characters.  (I apologize for that...)*Pre-Four by like 18 years*[Originally posted on Wattpad (350 reads and 15 votes)]





	1. Chapter 1

I sat up in my bed, the blue sheets wrapped around my legs. As if I was running around in them while I slept. I sat up, my head was spinning. I had stayed up super late last night to study for a test. An unknown thing for most Erudites, so I already know that my aptitude test won't tell me I'm staying with my family. I stood up and got dressed. A blue dress with white tights. A normal Erudite outfit. I packed all of my books into my bag "for the look" and walked out into the living room. The walls were all blue, with white floors and ceiling. 

I walked over to my mother, who was holding my newborn baby brother, Eric. I knew I wouldn't get to know him that well. I still walked over and gave him a kiss on the head before walking out the door. When the door shut behind me, I headed down the street. I knew the way to school like the back of my hand, which surprisingly I knew. I made it in time to walk with the other kids from my faction. All of us in the same colors, always looking the same. Most factions are like this, but I just don't like blue. As we walked, a mother with her two kids were crossing in front of me. I stopped and allowed her to go past me, I could hear the other Erudites around me sneer and scoff. Erudites don't usually do that, stopping for other people is an Abnegation thing. But I wasn't like the Erudites, I was kind, or kinder than they were. I could have my moments, where I would give someone sass or attitude, but that was just human nature. 

We all reached the school as the Candor and Amity did as well. We all knew that Abnegation would be next, seeing as how they help each other on the way here, and Dauntless next, due to the train schedule. We all filed into the school as one big clump. We all went to our respected rooms. I was, sadly, in a room with no one from my faction, and it is pretty much forbidden to speak with other outside your faction. My class was boring since it hadn't started. All the Candors that were there stood up and talked to each other like it was another day like nothing could possibly go wrong for them today. That's because they have already told the teacher that they don't care if they fail the test, stupid Candors, and their honesty.

The Abnegation and Dauntless students strolled in, the Abnegation letting them pass. The Amity students waved and said a too-cheerful "Good Morning!" to all of them. A girl, I think her name is April, sat down next to me. "I don't know why I have to take this. I'm only going to farm." I looked over at her, the black ink from a tattoo sticking out from her neck.

"It's crucial for you to know the history of this land." I said in pure Erudite style. Then I did something out of character, "So you're not staying in Dauntless?"

April looked at me. "Oh, no. I know that Dauntless is not where I belong. It's too much bravery, something I don't have. I don't know where I will go. But I like the idea of farming, not worrying about anything else but the crops." The teacher walked in, said nothing, and handed out our tests.


	2. Chapter 2

After my test, I got to leave and go to my next class, where Erudites were. I sat down in the group of blue, next to a girl I had lived next to my whole life, Jeanine. Her short blonde hair cut like it always was. "How was your last class?" She asked me, she always liked to know that I did worse than her, to prove that she was the best one in our age group.

"It was fine. Took a test that I'm sure I passed."

"That's good." She looked over at the Dauntless throwing things. "So Nicole, what faction do you think we could live without?"

I was shocked at this kind of question. "I think they are all useful. I don't think we could get rid of any of them."

"That's what I was thinking, they are useful." Our teacher came in and told us that today would be a study day. As per my faction, all Erudites tried to stop this, tried to get him to teach us, but he wouldn't. Instead, the Erudites of the class all turned our desks around and had a study group about things we had learned in this class. I was the only one that helped make sure our things weren't in the way before sitting down.

"So," Jeanine started, "We all know that the wall is to protect us. What is it protecting us from?"

"Well," I said, "There is a theory of a war that we escaped from, and to protect ourselves we made this wall and lived inside of it."

"I like that theory. Any others?"

One kid shrugged his shoulders, he had darker skin. "One theory states that there was a disease going around, and the only way our people survived it, was to run away and build up the wall, so the sick could not reach them. The theory goes to say that we are waiting for the disease to die out before we go back out there."

"That one is so elaborate." I said, wondering how someone could come up with it.

"Yes," Jeanine said, "But it is plausible." We went on like this for the rest of the class, over many subjects. How we came to be, why we chose to be in factions, why we chose the qualities we did, and so on. By the end of it, I felt as if I didn't need this class anymore, but I wasn't going to skip.

The time for lunch had arrived and the large group of blue I always traveled with moved to our usual tables. We all talked about how the food was no good, and we would just eat at home, but some of us would go up and get food, just to see what it looked like today. I was one of the girls lucky enough to do this _every day_. 

Today's lunch was bread, thankfully not Amity's special one, stuffed with some cheese. Next to it was a bowl of soup, it looked like vegetable. Jeanine took the soup and smelt it. "Smells like it's been sitting in a pot simmering for a week." She scoffed, I rolled my eyes.

"That's because it was sitting in a pot simmering when they scooped it into my bowl." She eyed me and then lifted up the first piece of bread to examine my cheese.

"It looks odd." Another girl said.

"It looks like it was made and not processed, like those pictures in our textbooks." The boy from before mentioned. I tried to block them all out. At least they gave us food.

"I dare you to take a bite." Jeanine said, eyeing me.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the cheese, it looked so menacing. I picked it up with my thumb and pointer finger. I wiggled it at the girl sitting next to me, she yelped and slid into the boy next to her. I held it up in Jeanne's face. "You really want me to eat it?" I asked, "Because I'll do it. For the sake of science." I knew that would get her.

"Yes, do it. Show us that you are as tough as you say you are."

I tilted my head back and dropped the slice of cheese into my mouth. All the other Erudites at our table stopped and watched me, waiting to see if I dropped down dead from it. Nothing happened, I was fine.

"Well?" Jeanne asked, "How did it taste?"

"Like cheese." Just then, the bell went off, signaling our last class of the day was about to begin. I hopped out of my seat and raced out of there with the sea of blue. We just loved being the first ones in the class. As I sat in my class, a young dauntless girl sat in front of me, a different one from my first class, April. This girl had dark hair, and no hint of a tattoo showed on her person. She was going to a new faction, I was sure of it.

I didn't listen to what my teacher was saying, instead, I focused on the window outside. There were a couple of Erudite adults speaking with Candor ones. They must be talked about who will speak at our Choosing Ceremony. One of the Candors dropped something, and I wanted to go over and help them. I realized that this was a bad thought to be having right now since I should be working. I turned back to my work just as the teacher dismissed us. I bumped into that nice Dauntless girl on my way out.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, moving over for her.

"Don't be. It happens." She says, strolling out of the room and racing down the hall with the rest of her faction. I saw April rush out of her class and try to catch up. They were all so fast, I could never run like them.

***

I went the usual route with the rest of the Erudite to get back home. We all walked in silence except for a few girls in the front. One of them was Jeanne. I could hear her. "You know, I hear that there is a lot more sightings of Divergents." She said. I had heard her talking about those for so long, but I never believed in them. Just a myth.

"Oh be quiet. Don't let anyone hear you say that." Said the girl next to her, Mavis, "Someone could get you in trouble if you know too much."

"Well, when I grow up, I intend to stop them. They are a danger to us, and our way of life." Jeanne said, with a puff. She hated them so much, but they never did anything to her. The boy next to me, John, tapped me on my shoulder. He was a lot taller than me, with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I answered him. He bent down slightly, he wanted to whisper.

"Do you think you could help me study for a test tomorrow? I am just not good at this stuff like I should be."

"I can help you. If you want you can come over now."

"You sure?" He asked, not sure of my advances, though there were none.

"Yea, why not? My mother will love to see me acting like a real Erudite." I giggled, but I realized what I said. I hoped that I didn't give away the fact that I wasn't going to stay here. 

John didn't seem to notice my fear. "Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

I unlocked the door to my house and ushered John in. I couldn't see anyone in the kitchen or the living room, so I just walked to my bedroom. I then stopped, remembering that John was there. I couldn't let him into my room. For one, it was dirty. And two, I didn't know him like that. Instead, I walked over to the sink and poured myself a glass of water. "Want one?" I asked, shaking my glass at him. He nodded. "Okay, just go and wait on the couch. I'll be right there." I said, and he went.

I was lucky I didn't feel anything for him. That would have been awkward. I didn't really know how to approach a guy with that information. Well, I mean, I knew...I just didn't know how I would go about doing it. That was my problem. John went into my living room and sat on the couch. Good thing the only one home was me. I found a note on the fridge telling me that my mother took Eric with her to the store. So I would be alone with a boy, just great

"So," I said as I walked in with the water, "What shall we work on first?" John looked up at me from his textbook he already had set up on the table.

"I guess just doing all our homework could help us." 

I groaned inside. "Okay." I said cheerfully.

***

I spent a few hours working on math and English, then history was a breeze. We always knew everything about this place and what was before it. Then, it was time for biology. "So, the ribs end here." I said, pointing to my body where it would be. A knock on the door startled me. I went over.

"Hello?" I asked.

"It's me, honey," my mother called, "Help me with your brother." I opened the door and took my brother out of my mother's arms. She had bags hanging off of her in all places, along with our pull along carriage. I brought Eric over to the couch to find that John had completed all his homework. When I looked at my pile, it was also done. A perk to this faction was getting things done quick and right.

"Well, thanks for your help Nicole." John said as he put his stuff away and stood up.

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"See ya." Then John left. My mother was putting away the food, I noticed there wasn't as much food that I liked as usual. The store must have been out of it. She looked back at me.

"Friend of yours?"

"Yep. He wanted a study session." I said, rocking my baby brother.

"That's nice of you to help him out." She said, smiling at me. "Oh, and I heard something at the store you may be interested in."

"What?"

"They're changing the test date. It's tomorrow."

My jaw dropped. Tomorrow? Why so close? "Why would they do that?" I asked softly.

"The leaders think it's a good idea to get people moving now. Something about waiting too long. I don't really care. I know where you will go."

"And how is that?" I retorted.

"I'm your mother, and, I'm an Erudite." She now had finished with the groceries and took Eric from me. I went into my room to sit on my bed and think about what I was just told. It's tomorrow, I am picking my new home in only two days. And my mother's comment. How could she know where I'll go. Was she telling me that she knows I am not going to stay? I had hoped so much that I was just worrying too much that she had noticed things like that.

***

Dinner went by quickly. I ate, I washed the dishes, then I went into my room. My mother called out a 'good night dear' as I shut the door. Now it was just time to sleep before the day ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

It took me _forever_ to fall fully asleep. All I could think about was the aptitude test tomorrow. Why did they change the date? Did they want to get this whole process moving along faster? I couldn't come up with any answers. When my eyes felt heavy, I knew there was not much time for me to sleep. But I also knew I needed to get as much as I could. I willed myself to sleep. I had to sleep.

***

My alarm woke me up, and then I hopped out of bed and got ready for the day. Since it was the aptitude test, I didn't need all my things for school. I ate breakfast was some cereal, though I didn't eat most of it since I was feeding my brother. He got his food everywhere. His chubby cheeks making it hard for me to get mad about it.

My mother came out of her room. "You should be getting going now. Can never be too early."

I nodded and handed my mother Eric's spoon. "Okay. Love you."

"Love you too dear." She said, kissing my head. I messed up Eric's hair before heading out the door. And just as I made it out, there was a group of children from my neighborhood all walking together. I recognized John instantly. He looked over at me and waved me over. I hurried to catch up. When I reached the group, John threw his arm around me.

"Ready for your test Nicole?" John asked me, I smiled.

"As ready as ever. You?"

"Nah, but hey! Still got to do it." He laughed and then began to talk with the girl next to him. Someone who I knew was named Abigail. I didn't know her well enough to talk, and it was rude to interrupt. John and Abigail talked together as we neared the testing area. This year, it was in a new spot. In an old library that was renovated for this purpose. Outside, there were five lines. In front of each one sat the symbol of each faction. I looked over them all.

The Amity sign held all the children dressed in yellows and reds.

The Abnegation sign was above a sea of gray.

Dauntless were not there, but I could hear the train, knowing that a crowd of black would appear at that door.

By the Candor sign, there was only black and white. I looked away from them. I disliked them so. Their honesty and not waiting to hear the real answers, not to mention that it is extremely rude.

Then, where I was stopped. Under the eye meant for Erudite. In front of me, I could only see blue clothing. I looked so in place there with my blue dress and darker blue cardigan. The train finally came and out jumped all the Dauntless who were ready to take this test today. Their hoots and hollers were all you could really hear until they all lined up.

If you looked around, you could see some people from other factions mixing in with the wrong line. It was mainly the Candor, trying to tell them all things that they already knew. Which is why I gave the Candor such a terrible look when he came up to me. "So, we all know your secrets. Why not come out with it already?" He seemed so cocky, I wanted to leave, but I couldn't.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I answered him, pushing into John so he could join in. I had no desire to fight with him.

"Oh sure, you do. You guys want to take over. But, hate to say it, Candor should be in charge. Right up there behind Abnegation. You Erudite are just so angry you can't find a logical explanation on why you shouldn't be on top."

"Hey man, why don't you back off. We all are just here to get our test done. None of us know anything like that. We could possibly transfer. We can't let secrets like that escape the faction." A boy in blue said in front of me. I looked up at him. He had a dazzling face. The Candor boy sulked back off to his line and the other boy smiled at me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No need. The Candor just have nothing better to do than antagonize us." He replied.

"What's your name?"

"Andrew Prior. What about you?"

"Nicole Zimmer."

"Hope you do well on your test Nicole." Andrew said, slipping into the doorway. I had had no idea we were even moving closer. My heart began to race. I wasn't prepared for this.


End file.
